ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Arms (Earth-68)
This is the version of Four Arms that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Four Arms '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In John Smith 10, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. He appears as he did in the Ben 10-Generator Rex crossover, with black pants and fingerless gloves. In Jane Smith 10, she wears a pink and black outfit similar to the Omniverse design, with pink eyes. The Omnitrix is on her belt. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Four Arms. Weaknesses Same as canon Four Arms. Appearances Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Four Arms is unlocked after Manny accidentally grabs the Omnitrix. He was destroyed in the battle with Diagon, but is later restored by Azmuth. By John * Voided (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) * War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Cold and Cunning * Primus (John Smith 10) (has broken leg with John) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Basic Training (John Smith 10) (x2) * Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) * The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) * Girl Trouble (John Smith 10) * Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) * Simian Says (John Smith 10) * Hero Time (John Smith 10) * The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (x2) (destroyed by Ultimate Way Big) By AzmuthAzmuth * Primus (John Smith 10) By Rob Lucci * Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) By Julie * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) By John 10,000 * John 10,000 (episode) By WinstonWinston * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Reunion (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) * On Ice Distant Worlds By AlbedoAlbedo * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John * Round Five Part 2 Phantom Watch * Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Lodestar) * Fifth Battles By Warmatrix Drone * Gorge and Field By Phantom * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) By Albedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Black Knight (first re-appearance) * Olympus Awakened Spacewalker By John * Blind Bandit (first re-appearance) * Lightning Storm * Nibelung Valesti Part 1 By Ben * A Little Like Home * Knights of the Earth Kingdom Hearts By John * Timeless River(first re-appearance) * Olympus Coliseum * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 * Darkside (episode) * 100 Acre Wood * Beauty and the Beast By Kairi * Birth at Twilight * Castle of Dreams * Radiant Garden Omniverse * Stranded (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (cameo) * For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) * Charm the King Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Four Arms first appears as a street performer under Mr. Baumann's control. Summoned by Mr. Baumann * Gold Saucer By John * Doom Buggy * North Crater * Through the Tunnels By Warmatrix Drone * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Four Arms is one of Jane's original 10. * Call of the Wolf (first appearance) Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Four Arms is one of the original aliens of Argit, who wields the Omnitrix. * Argit 10 Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10